Welcome to my Manor
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: chap 2 released. Kurokaze gakure no satou, a small hidden village that reside between Leaf-Suna border. known as 'Gate to Underworld', and Akatsuki spend their holiday there? huh? and who the hell are the AKUMA 10 ? decided! ItaxNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**W****elcome to the Manor**

By. Kiyohara

Disclaimer: I just own the Idea…but not the Naruto and Naruto's Idea nor the characters except my OC.

Warning: swearing, maybe some future YAOI warning needed here. OOC, OC, AI (Author's Imagination), AU (Another Universe).

Rate: T, rating may change

Genre: Humor (I'm TRYING to make a humor one here, if it's not that funny, well….sorry! **sobs**)/ Adventure/ Romance/ and a little bit Angsty Moment.

Pairing(s): Nagato-Konan, Sasori-Deidara, Tsunade-Jiraiya-Orochimaru friendship or something, if you want some romantic relationship between them, just tell me. Thnks~!

Future Pairing(s): a lot. Just please vote for Gaara and Sasuke, it can be with guys or girls.

'thought'

Words…

"_whispers"_

**Chaps Prologue**

"Welcome to the Wind Manor, Lady and Gentleman." Said someone from the darkness after Deidara opened the door.

"Eeep!!!" they screamed when they heard that the door on their back closed with a loud slam. 'Wh-what's go-going on?!"

"Khukukuku, Akatsuki, I see...Master is waiting for your arrival...I'll tell him immediately, please...Follow....the maid, She'll take you to our living room, Young Master will meet you there..." said the voice.

The Akatsuki members shuddered.

"Welcome..." said a maid on their back.

"Gah!!!!" they screamed, well, except Nagato and Itachi.

The shuddered slightly. The maid in front of them had a very pale skin, beautiful brown eyes and short hair. She's wearing black Lolita maid-outfit with white apron on it. She's quiet beautiful;, but...somewhat, she's scary. "Please follow me," the said maid have low, light, creepy voice, "Young Masters expecting you…as well as temporary Master of the Manor….Kehkehkeh…." She chuckled sadistically.

All of them gulped, even the great Itachi too.

Wait, Halt, I know all of you were wondering why the hell the Akatsuki's members ended up in a Manor, a creepy Manor to be exact. Actually, it's all started with a vacation plan, what vacation plan?? Just a simple crazy vacation plan made by the craziest Akatsuki's member…Hidan. I'll give you all a flashback!

-Flashback-

It was a bright sunny day on the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. Two groups of people were standing on both side. The third party was on the middle of those two groups, waiting for something to happen, but No luck till now.

"Ung…Leader-sama? Have any Idea, un?" asked the recently revived bomb-master of Iwa, Deidara.

Nagato who was healed by unknown savior, bit his lower lip. "Ask Tobi."

"Tobi…?" Deidara steal a glance to the said Leader-shadow, Tobi…or Uchiha Madara.

The said man laughed nervously, "Er…no? Itachi?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. He walked to the first party calmly. "Konoha-nins, Suna-nins…greetings. What a pleasure to meet you here, what can we do for you?" said the stoic raven.

Everyone face-faulted.

Tsunade choked. "I'll pretend not to hear that one, Itachi," said the Hokage, "Anyway, Why the hell all of you in our border??"

Itachi and the other Akatsuki's members turned their head to Hidan, the sadistic-crazy Jashinist maniac. The so called Immortal raised his eyebrow, "Why the fuck all of you staring at me like I'm a fucking peace of a meat?"

"It's your plan, not mine…You have to explain it to them," answered Kakuzu.

"Tch, give me a break, Konoha-Suna nins, We just passing by…we have to go to Kurokaze no satou, vacation!"

The Konoha nins and Suna's paled. "Kurokaze no satou?! Are you suicide?!" asked all of them.

Nagato blinked. "What's the matter with that village?"

Jiraiya, gaped at his ex-student, "Do you have any Idea what is that place?!"

"No, that's why I'm asking you…Baka-exsensei…," mumbled the Akatsuki leader.

"Kurokazegakure no Satou, Village hidden on the blackwind….or known as 'Door of Underworld' is a dangerous place. They said, the ruler of the village is a…immortal, devil, Satan reincarnation, devil spawn, you name it. The Shikage, or the death shadow…leads the most wanted S-CLASS ninjas in our Bingo book, the 10 Akuma, FYI, Akuma is an organization like Your ANBU or our SAF (Suna Assassinations Force), consisting 10 leaders, each for different divisions. The Shodaime Shikage was a ruthless person who could kill 300 people with one jutsu only, they nicknamed him as Angel of Death. The Nidaime Shikage was not only gentle person but also a kindhearted too, but, if somebody interrupted or made her mad, she'll torture her mercilessly till they drop dead, her nickname was the Mistress of Interrogations and art of Torture. The Sandaime's nickname was the Legendary Killer, I don't think I have to explain that to all of you. The Godaime Shikage is a little bit…goofy, but unbelievable strong, his nickname is Master of Darkness, he's the Yondaime Shikage's apprentice by the way…. And the Yondaime Shikage….he's the most dangerous person that ever walks in this shinobi land, his nickname is Shikigami, or The Death God. How do I know this, don't ask me, I won't answer you…" said Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Satou.

All of Akatsuki members blinked at him, and then they glared at Hidan. Sasori twitched, "Hidan…explain, before I'm turning your body into one of my collection…"

Hidan sweated, "Er, I can explain it to you. Okay! Actually, the Shikage was inviting me several months ago to Jashinist-gathering, it's around five and half years after THAT accident, three months before today to be exact." Konoha nins and Suna nins cringed after heard that. "I never met him in person, but I met one of the 10 Akuma, his name was, or should I say his code name, Shinrikage no Akuma of third division, its Medical division by the way, and he asked me to take my 'comrades' there for two weeks vacation, he said 'It will be a pleasure for us to have you and your 'friends' here, Hidan-san, Shikage-sama already approved.' THAT'S what he said."

"And so, you dragged us there?" asked Itachi.

"Well, I like the place…."

"I have no Idea why you have such as retarded friend like that, Aniki…" said one of the Konoha nins.

"I'm wondering my self, ototou," Itachi sighed.

-End Flashback-

Well, much or less it's like that. Anyway, back to the Wind Manor. Hidan nodded at the servant. "A-arigatou, Rin-san…" said Hidan while shuddered a little.

"Doitashimashite…Hidan-san…Khekehkehkeh…"

All of them walked to the Living room.

"Madara…have…any Idea to suppress this freaking Scary feeling from our back?" whispered Itachi to his ex-sensei.

Tobi shook his head. "Beats me, Itachi, I'm scary too….whoever have this mansion and lead this freaking village is not a human or maybe a freaking powerful one with some evil-lords connection from hell."

The so-called Sharingan master raised his eyebrow, a little bit impressed because of there was someone who could make the great Madara shuddered like a scrady cat, 'well, that's new…' thought Itachi. "…Ookay…if you said so."

"We're here…okyaku-sama…." said the maid named Rin.

The Living room was dark…they couldn't see anything. But before they questioning the maid, a candle lighted and revealed a young man with black hair with blue eyes. "Welcome to Wind Manor, the Yondaime no Shikage-sama's house, ALSO temporary house of Godaime no Shikage-sama, right now, Yondaime-sama is in a journey, so…all of you have to meet Godaime instead," said the very pale-looking boy. "I'm Kyuuro, my family name is not that important, and you…may call me Kyuu….kukukuku," Kyuu snickered.

"And I'm Itaru, Kyuuro's younger twin…." Said the new person beside Kyuu, but He have rich-blonde hair and black eyes, and his skin was much paler than his brother. "Shikage-sama's waiting for you in his office, from this point, We'll be your guide."

"Just follow this light, it'll guide you to his office….kukukukuku…." then both of them disappear, leaving the candle-like fire floating on the sky.

'What the hell was that!!!' thought everyone, including Nagato, Madara, Itachi and Hidan. They shuddered, 'This place is scary!!! Nooo!!!!' but they follow the twins' light thou.

When they walked, they heard the twins laughter, and its kindda creepy.

"Ne, Itaru-kun….I wonder what Shikage-sama will do to them…aren't you wondering about it too?" asked Kyuu without revealing where the hell was the brat.

"Hmm…I'm wondering about it too, Kyuu-chan, is he going to use them as the…next target practice or as his next victims."

"Kukukuku, It's must be fun, ne?"

"Kekekekekem You're right, Kyuu-chan…"

Then they could hear them laughed sadistically. Well, usually its didn't affect them at all, heck, they were S-CLASS nukenin! They supposed not to be afraid with this! But what can they do? This mansion, the maid, the butler, the kids! They were scary, plus the kids voices…it's seems like…it was coming from everywhere. It was like surrounding them with thousands twins clones, but they didn't use any clone…so how? They wondered. Are they could do the famous Hiraishin no jutsu or they cast some freaking weird genjutsu to them, they have no idea at all.

After 10 minutes of a long walk, they arrived in front of the office's door. It made from the best oak and styled like a western-like door, the Akatsuki member never knew about it thou, but the door styled in Victorian style.

"Saa, here we are."

The Akatsuki member turned their head and found the twins on their back. "So…what next, un?"

"The door is open…" Kyuu snickered.

They turned their head to the door again, and is opened by itself, no chakra, no one pull the door, none. It's just like a magic. "What the…Hidan…?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah?"

"Did this happened to you too before?"

"…Short of."

"Are we in danger?" asked white Zetsu.

"Let's hope not…" answered the Jashinist weakly.

Zetsu scowled after heard Hidan's answer.

"I'll correct Zetsu's question, are you SURE that this village is SAVE?" asked Kakuzu, "I know I was agree with this just because its cheap, the Journey expenses I mean, but if it's not, I don't mind to spend more money...." His statement earned some shocked expression from the other members, including Itachi. How the hell not? Kakuzu was the stingiest person that ever walked on this earth!

Back again, Hidan scratched his head, "Well, I'm not THAT sure, but here, everybody treats every S-Class missing nins, heck, even every missing nins, with care, respect and warm. So…I guess its save. But I'm not THAT sure. And shut up, we're here!"

That's instantly shut them up.

They find a little guy with flaming red hair with pale skin and icy-blue eyed eyes. He smiled warmly, not like the other kids back there. "Hello! Otousama is expecting you! I'm Nari, the youngest twins!" Then, the chibi guy turned his head and then smiled warmly to someone on his back. "Tousama! They are here!"

The so called 'Tousama' was someone that sat on a comfy-looking chair in front of them, the shadow of the room hid his hair and eyes. What they could see were his slightly tanned skin, black short sleeves kage coat, a hitai-ate with a death-symbol in kanji insignia on his left arm, also his reddish-orange shirt behind the coat. They could see a gentle smirk on his face, "Well done, Kyuuro, Itaru, Nari. And welcome to my humble house, Akatsuki's members, it's pleasant to see you. I'm Gondaime no Shikage."

The so-called S-class missing nins gulped nervously, they bowed to the kage in front of them respectfully. "The pleasures are ours, Shikage-sama," answered Nagato.

"Ah, I know you…Nagato-san who use six bodies named Peins as your weapon and the Leader of your organization, right?" asked the Kage.

"Well, yeah…but I'm not the true leader of the Akatsuki."

"I know, its Tobi isn't it? Or should I say…Uchiha Madara-san?"

Now, every eye darted on the swirl-masked man. The so-called man nodded, "Hm…I wonder how someone who lives in this…isolated place knows about me…."

They could see the Kage smirk triumphantly. "Ah, my sensei told me about you, and I never said that the one that told me who are you was originally from here."

"Oh? Mind telling us?" asked Madara.

"Let's just say…He knew you based on his 'experience', if you know what I mean, Madara-san."

"…I see…so He's also…." Madara raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, He is, and HE gave him some privileges and some gifts."

"Naruhodo…." Madara smiled behind his mask. "Then He's my superior I presume?"

"13, if it's more than yours, then yes."

Okay, now they're clueless. Not one of them understands whatever they were talking about.

Deidara's whispering something to Itachi's ear, _"Do you have any Idea what the hell is Tobi and Shikage-sama talking about?"_

Itachi shook his head before whispering back to Deidara, _"Beats me, if I know, I wouldn't blinked like an Idiot right now."_

Kisame sighed. 'Madara-dono, Shikage-sama, can we beat the bush and back to the topic here?"

"Oh, sorry, okay…let's back to our topic….what's the topic?" asked the Shikage.

"Uh….I doesn't know, you were greeting us…if I'm not mistaken," said Hidan.

"Honestly, Tousama, I though Ojiisama taught you well for two and half years, but NO! You way goofier than before!!" whined Nari.

"Shut up child," said the Gondaime no Kurokazegakure no satou. "I'm way more mature than you."

"Hah! As if!" said Nari right before his Otousama bonk her head.

"That brat…" He growled, "If it's not because of Seiryuukage and the fact that he's my son,, I must already killing him years ago…tsk." The Godaime smiled evilly, "Anyway, please enjoy your stay here, I have a lot of things that need to be finished." With that, the Kage disappear.

"What now?" asked Konan.

Everyone stared at Hidan. "Shinrikage-san said that after we're reporting to the Kage, He'll waiting for us in west wing of this Manor…and I have no idea where the fuck is that…"

"I can show you…" said someone behind them.

"Gyaaa!!!" everybody screamed. Madara and Itachi were clutching their heart. 'Fuck! That was scary!' thought all of them.

The owner of the voice chuckled. "You guys are funny; anyway, I can take you to the Shinrikage's quarter. Hm? What do you think?"

"…Fine, but Who the fuck are you?" asked he white-silvery haired man.

"Oh! Hidan-kun!! It's been…3 weeks from our first meeting, ne?" asked the man. Hidan only raised his eyebrow while wondering who the hell is he. "I'm Fuuinkage of sixth division, specialize on Tactical and Fuuin-jutsu. But you may call me…**Obito**…**Uchiha Obito**."

'THE FUCK?!"

TBC

K: never see that coming eh? Hehehe

Obi: I'M ALIVE~ I'M ALIVE, OH YEAH, between the good and bad you'll find me, reaching for HEAVEN! **Sings BECCA's song, Kuroshituji-soundtrack, I'm Alive**

K: shut up obi-kun…**sweat dropped**

Obi: Hai!

Hmm, hmm, can you ppl guess where did I pick the triplets name? Kyuuro, Itaru, and Nari?

One more question….anyone can guess who the hell is Shinrikage??? It's easy, you know…just see the AKUMA 10 list, there's some hint in there.

Btw, Akuma 10, I pick this idea from Gotei Juusantai :D

Tell me what you think. If it's good enough, then maybe I'll make another chapter.

Akuma 10 list

**1****st**** division (Assassination, Tracking and eliminating division) **

Leader : Chikage (plain mask, just plain blood-red mask)

Members: 6 (Kabuki, Raven, Wolf, Panther, Bat, Tengu)

Uniforms: black cape, 'death' symbol on the back, wear ANBU-like masks but its blood red and black for the decorations, using red sheathed ninjato with rose decoration on its hilt.

**2****nd**** Division (Spies, Information and data Gathering division)**

Leader: Tenkage (plain midnight blue mask)

Members: unknown (a lot)

Uniforms: unknown, but the leader's uniform are dark-brown coat with 'death' symbol on the back, use medium scythe (not as big as hidan, it's much smaller), and usually they wear a choker.

**3****rd**** Division (Medics division)**

Leader: Shinrikage (plain porcelain white mask)

Members: 10 (Dove, Snow, Bear, Snake, Rose, Cat, Monkey, Weasel, Mouse, Frog)

Uniforms: plain white long-sleeved coat with 'death' symbol printed on its right chest. They're using senbon and throwing knife or cards as their main weapons. The senbon colors are pitch black and usually coated with strong poison. And their hair usually long, they used hair-ninjutsu, so they put their hair into a bun or just plain tied it into pigtail or ponytail styles.

**4****th**** Division (Jutsu's inventor division)**

Leader: Tensaikage (plain green mask)

Members: 5 (Hawk, Butterfly, Deer, Lion, Tiger)

Uniforms: nothing special, just their usual clothes, but they wears jade-green Jounin-like vest on it, and they wears simple red clothes that tied on their left shoulder.

**5****th**** Division (Royal Guards division)**

Leader: Seiryuukage (plain porcelain pitch black mask)

Members: Every Tokubetsu Jounin and every leader of AKUMA and the village councils members.

Uniforms: standard Tokubetsu Jounin uniform. The leader wears a black hood.

**6****th**** Division (Tactical and Fuuin-jutsu specialist division)**

Leader: Fuuinkage / Uchiha Obito (plain brown mask)

Members: 6 (black cat, red raven, blue hawk, dark-green frog, Beetle, Leaf)

Uniforms: dark blue kimono with simple fuiin symbol on their right chest and 'death' symbol on their back. Usually wear black katana as their main weapon.

**7****th**** Division (Hunter-nin division)**

Leader Genbukage (fiery red mask)

Members: unknown

Uniforms: they're living in the darkness, so…unkown, but the leader wears black ninja-suit with long sleeve and a simple black hood and have a big ass sword.

**8th Division (Rear Guard division)**

Leader: Renkage (cream porcelain mask)

Members: all shinobis. Special members 10 (Black Butterfly, Serpent, White Mouse, Rat, Squirrel, Horse, Rabbit, Jasmine, Dog, Red Fox)

Uniforms: standard Chuunin-Tokubetsu Jounin vests. Gennins may wears their usual clothes. For the special members, they wear their standard clan's clothes but they have to wear their masks and wear a blood red scarf, the leader wears the black one.

**9****th**** Division (Torture and Interrogation Division)**

Leader: Umikage (baby-blue plain mask)

Members: 2 temas, 1 team are consist 5 members. First team is Fox team (Fox, Fire, Tear, Moon, Sun). Second team is Devil team (Devil, Star, Chipmunk, Cheetah, Blank)

Uniforms: standard ANBU-like coat, but its pitch black and red blood stripes on the back for first team and blood red with black strips on the back for the second team.

**10****th**** Division (Black operational Division)**

Leader: Youmakage (gray Siberian husky mask)

Members: 5 (Red spiral, White Fox, black Rose, Green frog, Feather)

Uniforms: mostly black clothes and coat and hood. White death symbol on their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Manor**

By. Kiyohara

Disclaimer: I just own the Idea…but not the Naruto and Naruto's Idea nor the characters except my OC.

Warning: swearing, maybe some future YAOI warning needed here. OOC, OC, AI (Author's Imagination), AU (Another Universe). A lot of dead chara alive here, thanks to my obsession in Jashinnist and Jashin-sama! Mwahahahahahaha~!!

Rate: T, rating may change

Genre: Humor (I'm TRYING to make a humor one here, if it's not that funny, well….sorry! **sobs**)/ Adventure/ Romance/ and a little bit Angst Moment.

Pairing(s): Nagato-Konan, Sasori-Deidara, Tsunade-Jiraiya-Orochimaru friendship or something, if you want some romantic relationship between them, just tell me. Thnks~!

Future Pairing(s): a lot. Just please vote for Gaara and Sasuke, it can be with guys or girls.

'thought'

Words…

"_whispers"_

Previously!

The owner of the voice chuckled. "You guys are funny; anyway, I can take you to the Shinrikage's quarter. Hm? What do you think?"

"…Fine, but Who the fuck are you?" asked he white-silvery haired man.

"Oh! Hidan-kun!! It's been…3 weeks from our first meeting, ne?" asked the man. Hidan only raised his eyebrow while wondering who the hell is he. "I'm Fuuinkage of sixth division, specialize on Tactical and Fuuin-jutsu. But you may call me…**Obito**…**Uchiha Obito**."

'THE FUCK?!"

Now!

**Chaps 1: Welcome to my sanctuary…**

Shinrikage hummed another weird tune for the thirteen times today, and that's annoyed the hell out of his underlings. Shinrikage was waiting for his guests, he intended to pick them up, but the leader of the village assign him another worthless mission again today, so he asked the off-duty AKUMA that he knew, Fuuinkage, Obito Uchiha. He's aware of it's a risk, but there's no AKUMA members except the Uchiha in this manor at the moment, they gone for a day vacation, so he got no choice!

'Now, where the hell is Godaime?! Nari told me that 'daddy's gone already!' damn…and I need to report my mission! That stupid good for nothing Shikage! If I ever got him on my hand, I'm sure I'll torture him as long as he alive!' thought Shinrikage, still whistled another weird tune.

If anybody saw his face, they definitely would ran away as far as they can, why? Because pissed Shinrikage, equal doomsday stage three. But thanks to his mask, no one could see his face, however they still could feel his dark-murderer killing intent and his unbelievable high chakra pressure. It's overwhelming and dark.

Shinrikage sat on his comfy black chair while sighed heavily, thinking about his past and present. He blinked when he heard someone knocked at his door. "come on in!" said the head of third division.

"Hey, A-chan! It's me, Obito-kun and your guests~!"

Shinrikage throw his senbon at the said man, "DON'T YOU DARE CALLED ME THAT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING UCHIHA!!!"

"Aw…that's low, A-chan, That's low, I'm not that bad!" whined Obito.

"You're that bad and you know it, even Rin know it! Heck! Even Yondaime-sama know it!"

"Hey, it's not good to say that, if He heard it, He'll kick your arse, you know?"

"He's dense," deadpanned Shinrikage.

Obito rolled his eyes. "He is. Now, why the hell you're still using your stupid mask? Aren't you off-duty today?"

Shinrikage shrugged, "Tell Godaime-sama about it. He's such a prick, he told me to finish a mission, then when I need to report it to him, he's missing. Damn kages…"

"Oh hush, A-chan, He'll show up, you know…maybe Seiryuukage-hime know, you can ask him, you know?" Obito raised his eyebrow while chuckling merrily.

Shinrikage watched his subordinate intently, "Wonders why I didn't think about it sooner…sigh."

"Hehehehe, You're funny, A-chan, anyway, you do not want to say hello to your friend?"

"Huh?"

"Guests?"

When Shinrikage caught a glimpse of Hidan's hair, he squeeled, loudly. "Oh, Hidan!!!"

Hidan grinned nervously, "H-hey, Shinrikage-san!"

Every eye now stared at the Jashinist intently, confused with the 3rd division leader behavior. No one, I mean NO ONE sqeeled for the infamous Jashinist of Naruto Shippuden series! Who would did that? Well, maybe except Hidan's lovers….

"Uhm…A-chan?" ask Obito.

"Oh my Jashin! Oh my dear Jashin! You come!!" Shinrikage hugged the poor Jashinist bachelor tightly. "I thought you wouldn't come! Heck, I thought you don't want to see me again after last time!"

Hidan blushed, hard.

Now, they wondered, what could be happen between those two?

"A…ah…Shinrikage-san, who told you that I don't want to see you again?" asked Hidan.

"Genbukage told me that!" he's pouted, but thankfully, his mask hid it well.

"Eh? Genbukage-dono told you that?"

"Hai!"

"Well, I'm here, so…that's prove him wrong, ne?" said Hidan WITHOUT saying dirty words. Well, that's new….

Shinrikage nodded eagerly. Now they're wondering that one of the most feared S-Class ninja nodded while smiling brightly at his subordinate.

'That's…too weird,' they thought together.

Konan coughed. "Mind to tell us what happen here?"

"Oh, Sorry, Konan-san, this is Shinrikage, uhm, I don't know his true name yet, but…he's my…uhm…best friend!"

"Hai! I'm Shinrikage of fourth division of AKUMA! Nice to meet you all, people!"

Okay, now the Akatsuki's members stared at Shinrikage in fear. Why? Because there's no chance that the feared AKUMA have such as cheery personality as him nor Obito back there. They were ruthless killer, show no mercy, kill without second thought, finished their job without doubt nor question, they were the perfect emotionless killer that ever live in this earth! (heh, talk about themselves…). Well, they did have emotion, but they never imagine that the emotions that reside on them were cheery, easy-going, goofy, and warm emotion! (told ya! Speaking bout themselves!)

"Uhm, he-hello to you too, Shinrikage-dono…" answered them together.

"Oi, A-chan, I got to go, Seiryuu is bitching on me again on the earphone. I'll ask her where the hell is our Shikage whereabouts, okay?" said Obito.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure that you come back, I have a feeling that…these Uchihas really, really want to know how in Jashin's name you're save from those wicked boulders!"

"Wicked my ass, it was hurt, and thanks to Jashin-sama that I can breath and taste the immortality and be here to annoy the hell out of all of you!! Mwahahahahaha!!!" with that, he shuushin-ed leaving twirl of black-rose petal.

'What the fuck? How, in the kami's good and grace name, there's an Uchiha as Jashin follower?!' thought Madara and Itachi together, 'wait till Sasuke/Ototou hear about this, bets he'll fainted like a sissy girl.'

Somewhere near Suna-Konoha border, that certain Uchiha sneezed.

Hidan sweat dropped.

"Oboy, he's sure a Jashin-mania, huh Hidan-san?" ask Shinrikage.

"Yep, more than me…." Hidan scowled, disliked the fact that there's someone way more Jashinic than him.

'Holly shit! I don't think I wanted to hear that from Hidan!' screamed everyone on their own mind, 'And I don't think I wanted to see whatever that Obito usually do for the 'Sacrificing ceremony' and 'Pray ceremony'!!' after some gory metal images, they turned into shade of green, tried to not to throw up on the spot.

How could they not? Let me ask you people, can you imagine the more sadistic way to do 'Jashinist Pray Ceremony' than Hidan's? if you can…then…yeah, I guess that's what Obito usually do. However, after they recall their conversation back there, they weren't so surprise. Now they wonder, why the hell they were surprised back there anyway?!

-Flashback –

"You're kidding me," said Madara and Itachi together.

"Nope! I'm the one and only Uchiha Obito, the first class Jashinist! Mwahahahhaa~!" he laughed evilly.

"But…how the hell you survive that…that-"

"Injuries? Oh please! I've been a Jashinist since I'm 6, you know? Thanks to Izuna-jiisan thou, without him, I wont follow and worship this wicked religion."

"Izuna was a Jashinist?!" aske Madara. "And where the hell he is now?!"

Obito nodded eagerly, "Sure he was, but he sacrifice himself for someone thought. So, He died some years ago."

"What? He died?"

"Well, yeah, to save someone, he had to do that."

"…"

"Sorry, Madara-jiisan. But it's worth it!" He grinned gleefully. "Anyway, hello there Itachi-kun and friends!"

Itachi nodded dumbly. Deidara and Sasori blinked, Kisame grinned madly while shook Obito's hand in friendly manner. Kakuzu and Zetsu waved their hand childishly, while Konan and Nagato nodded coolly at him. And Hidan? He tried to figure things out.

"Waaaiiit a minute, you told me that you're Fuuinkage, that's mean…you were the one who usually harassed by Tenkage-sama, huh?"

"Don't remind me about that day," said Obito while sighed heavily. "Anyway, let's go to Shinrikage."

"Oi, Obito-san," called Zetsu.

"Yeah, dark and white Zetsu?"

"Who's this Shinrikage?"

"Well, I cant tell you, since I don't know if he trust you enough to give his name to you or not, that's just the way we are. We only gives our true name to those who we trust with our…uhm immortal life?"

Everyone sweat dropped after heard about that.

"Anyway, for the record, please DO NOT ENTERS the 13th door on the fourth floor, or the owner have me to castrated and then skin you alive, then chops your body, and then blends your eyes, and then sacrifice your soul and blood to the Jashin-sama! and even thou I REALLY want to do that, I don't want it to be one of you. Got it?" asked him , smiling like an Idiot he was.

All of them nodded in fear.

-End Flashback-

Shinrikage only nodded eagerly while patting Hidan, "Easy there, Hidan-san, we know how you feel. He beats not only you and me, but also Genbukage and Youmakage."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"O, wait…Godaime's contacting me with Obito's microphone….uhuh, yeah… Godaime-sama, fuck if I know, what?! I'm off-duty here you bastard of shi-! FINE! But I'll skin you alive after I got permission from your wife! You hear me, Godaime-baka?!" said Shinrikage, totally angry about whatever the Godaime asking. "Fuck you, I don't give a damn if you're a Godaime of this goddamned village, I still love my oh-so-immortal life, you know….are you nuts?! HE'LL KILL ME AND SEND ME TO HELL!! …FINE! You have to take the responsibility! …….add more senbons and 15 types of rare herbs and we have a deal, oh plus 6 million Ryou…great, fine, DEAL!" Shinrikage sighed heavily, too tired to deal with his baka-kage.

"Something happen?" asked Hidan.

"Nah, I got a mission to pick up someone…unfortunately, this person way out of our league…dang, I thought I can't show you around? I'll asks those triplets to help you around, kay? Just don't get out from my quarters. They'll help you. Oh and please do not go to the thirteenth door on fourth floor, there are a lot of deadly traps there, only the owner who can de-active it."

"Ookay, Shinrikage-san, Fuuinkage told about it already, by the way, before you go…mind to tell me what is your true name? Fuuinkage told his, what about you?" asked Hidan shyly.

"Aww…Hidan-san! Of course I'll tell you! I'm** Momochi Haku, adopted Son of Momochi Zabuza, the Genbukage **and Welcome to my Sanctuary~!!" said Shinrikage before disappeared, leaving ice shards everywhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! (again).

TBC

An:

K: can you guess? Who the hell is Tenkage? :P

Ha: hey, K, when I can go out with Hidan-kun?

K: later haku, later. **Back to readers **yeah, I made this one into HidanHaku, or HiHa or HiKu (I know! Weird way to shorted the pairing, lol, I know you thought that I'll write 'I know! Weird pairing!' nah, it's not weir…in my eyes)

Hi: Nice pairing you pick there, K.

K: thnks Hidan, thanks.

Tell me about this one too, please R&R.


End file.
